


How to train your Dragon the Musical

by Freddy_T_who_Never_Wont_not_be



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Gen, Poem song thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddy_T_who_Never_Wont_not_be/pseuds/Freddy_T_who_Never_Wont_not_be
Summary: Based on the post by @lobster-child on tumblrhttps://readerofthewilderwest.tumblr.com/post/618452451994042368/thepotatoreader-doodle-dog-diaryIf anyone wants to make this more of a thing, y'all are welcome to.Will I add another poem to this? I honestly don't know.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	How to train your Dragon the Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the post by @lobster-child on tumblr
> 
> https://readerofthewilderwest.tumblr.com/post/618452451994042368/thepotatoreader-doodle-dog-diary
> 
> If anyone wants to make this more of a thing, y'all are welcome to.
> 
> Will I add another poem to this? I honestly don't know.

Come to me close, and I'll tell you a tale

Look up, tell me what do you see?

Do you see creatures that dance in the gale?

And sing in the Deep of the sea?

We flew through the sky on their wings made of joy

There were Dragons when I was a boy.

Creatures who'd dwarf the high mountains and cliffs

Creatures no taller than grass.

They'd swim underneath both the warships and skiffs.

All of them gone now, alas.

I'd sail 'cross the oceans and greet them “ahoy!”

There were Dragons when I was a boy.

Long, long ago we would train them.

“Enslave them,” is what some would say.

They spoke and they thought, who could blame them?

A tale I'll tell some other day.

They could love, they could hate, they could burn and destroy.

There were Dragons when I was a boy.

This tale's of a lad, who a hero will be.

Though I barely seem like him today.

So though he is me I'll refer t'him as he.

For he's still many hardships away

He will learn to be one the hard way.

They were creatures whose lives filled the world with their noise

There were dragons when I was a boy.

Although now they 're just stories and pictures and toys

There were dragons when I was a boy.


End file.
